


Beg

by sloganeer



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always Seth's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg

It's not often that Ryan makes the trek upstairs and into Seth's room. Because there's a reason every kid past sixteen wants to move into the poolhouse, the basement, hell, even the attic is looking pretty good compared to a bedroom down the hall from Sandy and Kirsten: the Permanent Newlyweds. If Seth had thought of it sooner, he could be sulking out in the poolhouse, and Ryan could do his begging a reasonable distance from the parents.

And he's got some begging to do, no matter where it happens. It's always Seth's fault, always, and it's a good thing he was an only child for sixteen years or he might have gotten into military school trouble. But now it's Ryan's fault, and he has to do the begging, and, boy, is Seth looking forward to this. Oh yes.

He has YooHoo and he has Chips Ahoy, and when Ryan is finished and gets back up off his knees, Seth may even let him have a cookie. There's even a new issue of The Escapist that Seth has been hiding out of spite.

There's the knock. Ryan always knocks, but today it sounds a tad mournful. Seth can't help but grin, just a little evil. Brushing away the cookie crumbs and hiding the half empty bag under his pillow, Seth prepares himself.

"Are you done sulking up here? Your Dad's no fun to beat."

Seth isn't so pathetic to have played out the whole conversation in his head, but he's counting on an "I supplicate myself at your feet" or an "I'm sorry" at least. Ryan doesn't even kneel, just heads straight for the comics drawer. He lays out on the bed with Seth and Green Hornet #11 and, in trying to get comfortable, scores the cookies without so much as a hint.

Seth grabs the comic out of his hands, and before Ryan can protest through a mouthful of chocolate chunk, replaces it with The Escapist.

"I'm done sulking."


End file.
